


Once More For the Cheap Seats!

by tlh_in_tlh



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Meta, slight spoiler for "A New Hope", that effing medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlh_in_tlh/pseuds/tlh_in_tlh
Summary: ranty mcrantypants
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Once More For the Cheap Seats!

**Author's Note:**

> I Am Done Talking About The Effing Medal

Guys! Chewbacca got his own medal at the end of "A New Hope"! It was given to him in private; Leia's not tall enough to put it on over his head, and trying to do it in public would have robbed that whole ceremony of its gravity and made it look stupid! Stuff like that gets stage-managed and rehearsed!  
We good now? Good.  
Thank you for reading.  
::deep breath::


End file.
